Something in the Air
by ICarryYourHeart16
Summary: A certain red dress has some interesting side effects on the team.
1. Chapter 1

"Gibbs, may I have permission to leave early tonight?"

Ziva smiled charmingly while subtly sliding a cup of piping hot coffee in her boss' direction. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the bribe and simply stared at her. She backed up immediately.

"Right, never mind I do have some paperwork." She hurried back to her desk, wondering how to postpone her date tonight, again. Tony's smirk across the room at her earned him a scathing glare.

"You can leave when you've finished that paperwork David." Gibbs said, reaching for the coffee at the edge of his desk.

Ziva pumped a fist in the air and shot a victorious grin in Tony's direction. His face fell and he jumped up.

"Boss, does that mean I can go home too?"

"No"

"What? Then why does Ziva get to go home?"

Gibbs gave Tony a look.

"Should have brought me coffee DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

McGee stifled a snicker and ducked as Tony swatted at his head with a stack of papers.

"Stuff it McGiggles, you're gonna be here late too."

Tony tapped his pen on the desk as he gazed across the room at his partner. She was in her work zone, all of her focus directed solely on the paper in front of her. Usually on a quiet night like this, she was a bit more relaxed, chatting pleasantly with him or McGee. Abby would come up occasionally and perch on McGee's desk and they would make plans for drinks after work. He sat up a little straighter as he noticed the garment bag hanging on the wall beside her desk. Because he saw absolutely nothing wrong with poking into other people's business, he sauntered across the room and sat on the bookcase behind her desk.

"Hey Ziva, what's the pretty dress for? Got a hot date tonight?"

Ziva ignored his question,

"Tony that is none of your business."

"So it is a date, where you going? Dancing, romantic café, dinner and a movie?"

"Tony! I am trying to work here."

Tony stood, ignored the incessant prick of jealousy in his chest.

"Fine, grumpy pants, I'll just go over to McGoo's desk, he's a lot friendlier.

"Don't even think about it Tony," McGee called out "I saw you stick that tube of superglue in your pocket."

Tony grunted, "Everyone here needs to get laid."

"I plan on it," Ziva piped up just as she flipped her last folder closed. "Later crocodile"

"Alligator," Tony mumbled almost out of habit. He watched as she picked up the garment bag and her purse, and then headed to the bathroom.

"Might want to turn that frown upside down Tony, someone might think you're jealous."

"Shut up Probie."

Since frustration was beginning to impinge on his concentration Tony shoved the files on his desk aside and rummaged in his drawer for a GSM magazine. Nearly half an hour later he slapped the magazine down.

"What do you think she's doing in there? It's been over thirty minutes."

McGee rolled his eyes, "I don't know Tony why don't you go check?"

"That would be completely inappropriate."

"Didn't stop you before," McGee sneered.

"What did you say?" Tony growled.

"Nothing Tony, go back to work."

Tony glared at McGee then reached into his desk drawer, gleefully pulling out a rubber band ball. He peeled of the first rubber band, stretched it tight and let it fly. It snapped with a pop on McGee's head.

"Dammit Tony I'm trying to work! Why don't you go talk to Ziva about your little problem." Another rubber band snapped on his cheek. McGee let out a frustrated growl. Tony snickered and shot another band that hit McGee in the ear. McGee shoved away from his desk and shoved up his sleeves.

Tony wasn't sure what happened next, only that it had been a long time since he'd actually been stunned into silence. Ziva had emerged from the bathroom a changed woman. Gone were the cargo pants, gun, and hair pulled back into a tight bun. Instead her hair was down, curled at the ends and she wore a red dress, tight on every luscious curve. It stopped at a good distance above her knee, and the neckline cupped her breasts in the best way possible. But what really made him shift uncomfortably in his seat and subtly adjust his pants was the thin silver zipper that ran from the spot right in between her breasts, right down to the bottom of her dress. The rubber band stretched between his fingers sailed off into the air, forgotten, and landed with a soft plop on McGee's head. McGee didn't notice the rubber band in his hair, or the fact that Tony was drooling over Ziva, mainly because he was too busy drooling over Ziva.

Tony was the first to get a hold of himself,

"I think you've got your dress on backwards there Ziva."

Her perfectly painted lips curved and she walked slowly to his desk on ice pick heels.

"It's supposed to be this way, makes things _simpler_." The last word came out in a sultry whisper.

McGee snapped out of his stupor as the air thickened and snapped with tension. He slid a glance over to Tony, and felt slightly sorry for him. Ziva was perched on his desk, daring him to say another word.

McGee slowly backed away,

"I'm gonna go, my coffee, Abby's lab." He mumbled as he hurried towards the elevators. The doors opened with a ding, and he ran smack into Abby.

Later, he would blame all the extra sexual energy flying around for the quick and visceral reaction he had to having that slim body molding against his. His hands came to her hips, almost holding her in place. Her eyes widened, her mouth parted, and the desire he saw clouding her eyes acted as an extra punch of adrenaline to the lust pounding through him.

"Whoa." Was all she said as she slid out of his grasp and nearly collided with a very satisfied Ziva strolling away from Tony, who looked especially frustrated.

"Whoa, "Abby said again as she took in the red dress. "Nice dress Ziva."

Ziva smiled and made her way to the elevator. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She said as the doors slid closed.

Abby grinned and looked over at McGee "No wonder Tony looks like he's just been hit by a train," she said with a laugh that she quickly swallowed when she saw how McGee was looking at her.

"Ok McGee, I'm going to go, because you're acting kind of funny right now and Tony's all sexually frustrated, and I really need a Caf-Pow." She exhaled a breath as she almost ran towards the stairs.

Horny McGee was definitely not good for her libido. She flashed back to his hands on her hips as she was plastered against him, the feel and scent of him had given her that nice little jolt she had come to look forward to every now and then. But his eyes had told her just what he wanted to do with her at that very moment and she had almost dragged him to the elevator to start something that definitely had no business being started.

Tony sat at his desk, still transfixed by the image of Ziva in that sinful dress. She'd leaned over, providing him a nice view of round breasts, pointed to his unfinished paper work and told him that he should probably think about finishing it. He'd watched as she dropped something off at her desk and sauntered over to where McGee and Abby had collided by the elevator. Abby's reaction to her dress was dramatic and he didn't like the way Abby then glanced at him with a smirk and made a comment to McGee. Suddenly he stood and grabbed his jacket. I will finish it Ziva, he thought to himself. He skirted past his desk and frowned when a wide eyed Abby tottered past him to the stairs. One look at McGee confirmed that he wasn't very alone in his current situation.

"Way to go McLusty," he said and smacked him on the shoulder as he headed towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate all of you. This chapter was supposed to be up a bit sooner, but a combination of slight writers block and a busy schedule kept me from finishing it. If it's any consolation though, this chapter is almost twice as long as the previous one. This is part two, there will definitely be a part three. When? Hopefully within the next two days but no guarantee. :) Thanks again to all the reviewers. **

**So in an effort to keep my story rated T, I've edited chapter 2 and censored all the naughty bits. :) I figured that way everyone could enjoy it, regardless of age. The link to the unedited version is at LJ here: .com/no_safety_#cutid1**

* * *

Ziva's phone rang, startling her out of the rather colorful fantasy she was having about Tony zipping her out of her dress. It was Jeremy, her date.

"Jeremy, how are you?"

"Good, listen Ziva there was a huge accident just an hour ago. A city bus tipped, and there were multiple other cars involved. The ER's packed, I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight."

"That's okay Jeremy, it's not like I haven't had to cancel our dates before."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll see you soon."

Ziva sighed and turned back to the NCIS building, now she would need those keys she'd dropped off at her desk. She thought of Tony again. The way he had looked at her, like he wanted to unzip her dress with his teeth, was enough to send her over the edge of sanity.

As if on cue, Tony strode out of the building, frustration rolling off of him in waves. Her heart stuttered to a stop and then started up again with an erratic thumping that seemed to drown out all other sound. She knew then that she might just have stepped into something she wasn't quite ready for. Their eyes met and a lovely jolt of desire sizzled right down to her toes. A smile curved her lips and she turned around and headed slowly back to her car, daring him to catch her.

"Ziva!" Tony called as he jogged towards her.

She laughed, extremely satisfied with herself, and turned around, a questioning smile on her face.

"Yes Tony?"

* * *

Suddenly everything he wanted to say to her flew out of his head. That dress was fogging up his brain.

"Cancel your date."

"Excuse me?"

Tony knew how incredibly stupid he probably sounded, but rational thought left him as soon as Ziva had stepped out of the bathroom in that dress.

"You shouldn't be out in that dress it's cold." Where the hell had _that_ one come from?

"Its seventy degrees out here Tony, I think I will be fine."

Tony stared at her, frustration simmering in his blood. He didn't know why the hell he had come out here in the first place, or why he was so worked up at the thought of her naked and arching under another man. Because he had no right to her, despite the fact that he wouldn't give a second thought to giving his life to save hers. And that had to mean something right? Because you didn't just give your life to anyone, so that made her someone, a really big someone in his life and he was tired of other men taking pieces of her when he wanted all of her. Reality hit him so hard he had to reach out a hand to the nearest car to keep his balance. He was in love with Ziva David.

By running after her like that it was as if he'd pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it down the street, watched it roll away. With the pin came a knowledge he wasn't sure he wanted, wasn't sure he could live without. With the pin came the understanding that just a few steps down the road he was standing by, something was waiting to explode.

"Tony?" her voice had lost any sense of teasing and was colored with concern.

He looked at her and could almost hear the pin drop, feel the heat of fire.

He tugged her closer, crushed his mouth to hers and fisted his hand in her hair. She didn't struggle, only pulled him closer and molded her body to his. He wanted to prop her up against the nearest car and take her right in the parking lot, but the last shred of self control he had left made him step back. Her eyes were wide and soft as a doe's, her skin flushed so that she looked so beautiful he almost hurt.

"My apartment, now" was all he said as he tugged her to his car. She stopped short, had him turning around.

"I don't think I can wait that long Tony," She said

"What do you suggest," he growled.

She took a look at their surroundings and laughed. "You're right, I wasn't thinking."

He reached in his pocket and realized his wallet and keys were still on his desk.

"Damn," he groaned and rested his forehead against Ziva's. "My keys are on my desk."

She laughed and he gave her a slight shove.

"Okay, come on then." He said, grabbing her hand.

He was trying to cool his libido, but being in the small elevator, smelling the subtle scent of her shampoo did the complete opposite. She leaned against the wall, looking lazily up at him.

"You look kind of cute all ruffled up my little hairy bear."

Tony grimaced, "that name is off limits tonight."

She laughed again and he grabbed her up into a kiss that left them both breathless. Ziva flicked the elevator switch and plunged them into darkness. He had her flat against the wall in seconds.

* * *

They both leaned heavily against the wall, sated for the time being. He had an uncharacteristically gentle smile on his face as he smoothed her hair back into place. The caring gesture made her heart tip dangerously. Not for the first time that night she wondered if becoming intimate with someone she cared so deeply about had been a mistake. If it had been anybody else she would have dived headlong into the swing of it. But Tony and she didn't fit, not in the conventional way. It was more like jamming two mismatched puzzle pieces together; the odds that the picture wouldn't form and it would cause one of their pieces to break were too great. But then there was the odd chance that somehow the pieces would come together. Not perfectly, but the picture they could make would be different, possibly beautiful.

"What are you thinking?"

Ziva slid slowly out of thought. "Nothing, I'm in a sexual… Fog?"

"Sexual haze," Tony corrected. He flipped the elevator switch back on and they rode up in silence. When the elevator doors swung open with a ding they stepped out together and Ziva hung back a bit as Tony went to get his keys. She was so caught up in thought she didn't notice McGee coming up behind her.

"Did your date cancel on you Ziva?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"McGee! You scared me."

He looked at her strangely and she felt almost embarrassed when she could see recognition seeping in. He looked from her to Tony and she had to bite her tongue not to say anything. Slowly a knowing smile crossed his features.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." McGee said smugly as Tony joined her.

"Yes you will McMeddler," Tony sneered.

"You're a little off your game Tony," McGee shot back

Tony ignored him and guided her to the elevators. The doors closed behind them and Tony pulled her into another kiss, slower this time, that melted her insides until she was quivering against him. Tony lifted his head and brushed his lips against her forehead.

* * *

McGee stared after Tony and Ziva as they left. He turned back to his desk, still shell shocked at the recent developments. He looked up just in time to see Gibbs stomping towards him, the boss did not look happy.

"The damn elevators aren't working!" He seethed as he slammed his coffee down on his desk.

"Are you sure boss? Tony and Ziva just…" He trailed off as realization set in. "Ahhh,"

"What, McGee?" Gibbs snapped as he glanced over at Tony's desk. "And where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"Ahh, umm, he…left."

Gibbs stared incredulously at him.

"He left?" his voice dropped dangerously.

"Uhhh… Abby needs me in the lab." McGee said.

Gibbs watched in disbelief as McGee headed towards the elevators.

"Well what the hell?" He said out loud.

* * *

Abby was fiddling with a rare strain of mold when McGee walked into the lab. Her music was blasting so when he put a hand on her shoulder, she screamed and the mold and Petri dish clattered to the floor. She turned around to glare at a sheepish looking McGee.

"You better have a good reason for ruining my mold McGee."

He grinned. "Oh you're gonna love this."


End file.
